20th Century Boy
by Rycitia
Summary: Hierzu keine Summary. Es ist TdV, aber... Von mir eben. Und jetzt denkt euch euren Teil. Ihr wißt doch, bei mir gehen keine Summaries. Sonst ist die Story pfutsch.


Kurz, bündig, totaaaal unverständlich und eine Songfic. Ach ja, Vampire. Was wollt ihr mehr? Von mir, mein ich.

"20th Century boy" behört so wie ich's im Ohr hab Placebo. Aber wer's original besitzt, keinen Blassen derweil. Es sei denn, jemand ist so gut und sagt es mir.

Warnungen: Eh...ich schreibe eine Songific. Warnung genug. Nuff said.

* * *

**20th Cenury Boy**

„Ahhhh-aha!"

Und nach vorne. Zur Seite. Arme auf und die Show beginnt.

"Friends say it's fine, friends say it's good  
Everybody says it's just like Robin Hood"

Hüpfen, drehen, stehen. Wie oft hab ich das schon gemacht? Gut genug, um es jetzt zu können, auf jeden Fall. Weiter geht's. Es geht immer weiter. The show must go on.

"I move like a rat, talk like a cat, sting like a bee  
Babe, I'm gonna be your man"

Man nennt das auch Tanzen. Find ich witzig. Als ich Tanzen lernte, sah tanzen noch ganz anders aus. Aber eins ist geblieben: Man bewegt Arme und Beine. Mehr oder weniger graziös halt, aber doch. Und ich tanze. Die Arme und die Beine und der Körper und die Seele, alles tanzt.

„And it's plain to see you were meant for me, yeah  
I'm your toy  
Your twentieth century boy"

Großartiges Lied. Keine Ahnung von wem das Original ist, aber gecovert haben es Placebo. Gefällt mir. Sehr gut. Twentieth century boy. Jetzt schon.

"Friends says it's fine, friends says it's good  
Everybody says it's just like Robin Hood"

Was Robin Hood damit zu tun hat? Frag ich mich nicht zum ersten Mal. Aber es reimt sich. Bin eben ein kleiner Ignorant. Hah.  
Friends say it's fine. Tun sie das? Wenn es sie gäbe, vielleicht. Aber im Grab schweigen sie dann doch.

„Fly like a plane, drive like a car, hold out your hand  
Babe i'm gonna be your man"

Plane. Ich liebe die Dinger. Das Gefühl beim Abheben ist dermaßen geil. Macht fast so high wie Tanzen.

„And it's plain to see you were meant for me, yeah  
I'm your boy Your twentieth century toy"

Boy. Ich zucke zusammen. Er sieht so aus. Er ist es auch. Und er hat mich auch gesehen. Scheiße.  
Was hab ich gesagt? Wenn Liebe in mir ist, dann kann ich nicht widerstehn'. Scheiß Barocklyrik. Jetzt schaut er auch noch her.  
And it's plain to see you were meant for me. Aber sicher. Für einander bestimmt. So ein Schwachsinn. So etwas gibt es nicht. Gibt es nicht. Nicht hier. Im Barock vielleicht, aber nicht hier.

„Twentieth century boy  
I wanna be your toy"

Na, eher umgekehrt. Ich wollte, dass _du_ mein toy wirst. Bist du aber nicht geworden. Keine Sorge. Ich hab dich zwei Tage später vergessen. Genau, vergessen. Vampire können ja gar nicht heulen.

„Twentieth century boy  
I wanna be your toy"

Und er schaut mich ängstlich an. Hundertfünfzig Jahre später. Hey, ich hab längst überrissen, dass du auch ein Vamp bist. Papas Mitternachtsimbiss hat ihn wohl gebissen. Süß.

„Twentieth century boy  
I wanna be your toy"

Also, wir sehen beide noch wie boys aus. Sind jetzt auch beide twentieth century boys. Leben ja im zwanzigsten Jahrhundert. Nein, einundzwanzigsten. Sorry, hab den Überblick über die Jahrhunderte verloren. Beim Tanzen schwirrt mir der Schädel.

„Twentieth century boy  
I wanna be your toy"

Geht er? Kommt er? Ach, egal. Ich hab ihn vergessen. Er ist eine verpasste Mahlzeit.

„Friends say it's fine, friends say it's good  
Everybody says it's just like Rock 'n' roll"

Hey, ich war mal auf einem Konzert von Elvis Presely! Interessiert jetzt keinen? Schade.  
Schau mich nicht so an. Sag bloss, _du_ hast _mich_ nicht vergessen. Spar dir die Lügen.

„I move like a cat, talk like a rat, sting like a bee  
Babe I'm gonna be your man"

Katzenhafte Eleganz. Hm. Poesie ist hier nicht echt angebracht. Aber ich könnte your man sein. Wenn du willst.  
Feigling. Das knallrote Gesicht fand ich mal sehr süß. Aber das war vor hundertfünfzig Jahren.

„And it's plain to see you were meant for me, yeah  
I'm your toy  
Your twentieth century boy"

Hört schon mit dem Schmalz auf. Du bist nicht für mich bestimmt und ich bin nicht für dich bestimmt. Sieh's ein. Ich hab's nicht mehr so mit Romantik.  
Er macht den Mund auf. Wehe, du sagst jetzt was! Ich hab mir die Realität grad so schön klargemacht, bau keine Luftschlösser.

„Twentieth century boy  
I wanna be your toy"

Und klappt ihn zu. Gute Entscheidung. Versuch nicht, von Liebe zu faseln. Liebe gibt's nicht. Ich meine, gibt's schon, aber sie hält nicht lang. Und wir leben viel zu lang, als dass uns die Liebe lang erschiene.  
Hey, du _wolltest_ nie was von mir! Dass mir das jetzt erst einfällt. Okay, sorry, ich war der mit den Luftschlössern.

„Twentieth century boy  
I wanna be your toy"

Er starrt komisch. Ich hab nichts auf der Nase, weiß ich zufällig, weil ich vor zehn Minuten am Klo war.  
Klar muss ich da grinsen. Und er grinst auch. Hübsche Zähnchen.

„Twentieth century boy  
I wanna be your toy"

Komm schon, hau ab. Ich hab dich vergessen, zwing mich nicht, mich an dich zu erinnern. Oder an den seltsamen Opa, mit dem du gekommen bist. Oder an die rothaarige Furie, die sich Papa einbildete.  
Wieso haut er nicht ab? Jetzt tanzt er auch noch. Hey, ich tanze. Tanzen gehört mir. Mir allein.

„Twentieth century boy  
I wanna be your toy"

Oh ja, bitte, wenn ich dich so tanzen sehe. I wanna be your toy. Aber jetzt Spaß beiseite. Verzieh dich und lass mich tanzen. Verammt, das Lied ist aus. Jetzt hast du mir eines der geilsten Lieder überhaupt versaut. Arsch.  
Aber er zieht einfach nicht Leine. Was willst du, hm? Okay, das nächste Lied teil ich mit dir. Aber nur das. Dann verzupfst du dich und ich muss dich nie wieder sehn. Nie, nie wieder.

Nie. Wieder.  
Oh, Scheiße. Ich erinner mich an dich. Nie wieder, hab ich gesagt. Okay. Alles von vorne. Ich weiß schon, wo ich anfange.

Hallo, twentieth century boy. Schließen wir doch einen Kompromiss. Den nineteenth century boy seh ich nie wieder. Aber mit dem twenty-first century boy könnte ich extrem viel anfangen. Und den twentieth century boy hat's nie gegeben.

* * *

Uuuund fertig. Schön kurz, gell? -fiesgrins- Ich rechne es nicht zur DS oder zu sonst was, es...steht einfach mal so im Raum.

Okay, ich bekenne. Ich habe 20th Century boy lauthals in meinem Zimmer gesungen und an Herbert gedacht. Sünde, wenn das dabei rauskommt.

Hm. Ihr seid ja noch da. Praktisch. Dann geht mal gleich Revs schreiben. Wenn ihr schon mal da seid.


End file.
